I Told Her...
It's basically a sad short story about the love between a SandWing girl named Frond and male IceWing named Sleet. It's tragic. Hope you enjoy. Frond waited patiently for her love to meet her by the oasis where they had met and have been meeting in secret for the past five months. A small pang in her chest made her wince a little. I will have to tell him eventually, Frond thought. I just don't know when. The sounds of wingbeats snapped Frond out of her trance. All the rushing memories of pain and sadness washed out of her brain like a tumbling river when she saw Sleet ascending to land beside her. "Hey, beautiful," Sleet said as he landed beside his one and only. A smile tore his face as he opened his wings and Frond leaned into his chest for a hug. "Hey," Frond said. She loved feeling his very cold body next to her own warm one. She loved feeling his heartbeat move in the same rhythm as her own. It felt like she could be with him forever. When they pulled away, Sleet looked at Frond. His pale blue eyes wrinkling around the edges when he smiled. "I missed you yesterday when we were supposed to meet near the bay by the SandWing settlements," he said with concern. "Why weren't you there?" Frond hesitated. Ideas began to form in her head. Finally after a moment she picked one and spoke. "Oh, yeah, well it's just that I had to go to the doctor." "Really? How come?" Sleet asked. "It's not really important. Just some checkups, that's all." "Oh, well OK," Sleet said. Frond could tell that he still felt concerned. So she decide to change the subject. "So what did you do yesterday in the Ice Kingdom?" Frond asked with a smile. "Nothing much. Just practicing some training with the Second Circle dragonets," Sleet said. "Oh. That must've been quite fun," Frond said with a laugh. "Yeah," Sleet said, chuckling. "I have a few questions if you don't mind me asking," Frond said with a bit of hesitation. "You can ask me anything, my love," Sleet said with a small chuckle. "Well, uh, how-how much do you care about me?" Frond asked Sleet. Her hopeful black eyes turned to look at his soft pale blue ones. Sleet smiled. "I would give you Pyrrhia if I could." "Really?" Frond said. Sleet nodded. "How much do you love me?" "I love you more than anything," Sleet said. Suddenly he frowned a little. "Why do you ask?" Frond just stared at him and stayed silent. Her heart pounding a little bit faster. "Is something wrong?" Sleet asked. "No, no. Everything's fine," Frond said. "Would you die for me?" "I would sacrifice myself for you any day, my love," Sleet said. "Now please tell me what is wrong." "No, I'm good. You're good. We're good. Everybody and everything is good." "Well, uh, OK," Sleet said. A puzzled look appeared on his face. A long pause broke between the two. Frond looked at the ground unsure what to do. If I tell him now, he'll freak out for sure, she thought. I should leave. Now. "Well, I um I have to go now," Frond said. She began to take a few steps back. "I'll see you tomorrow near the SandWing settlements, OK. Well goodbye." "Alright, bye. See you there, my forever girl. Love you!" "I love you, too," Frond said quickly to Sleet. She waved good-bye at him, spread her wings, and launched herself up into the sweltering skies. The next two days, Sleet waited for Frond near the SandWing settlements like she had said. As he waited, he grew a little worried. He turned to see one of Frond's friends pass by, carrying a sack full of sand. "Hey, Scorch," Sleet said. "Have you seen Frond today?" "No," Scorch said. "She wasn't at her house yesterday either when I went to go practice our music together." "I know," he said. "She was acting all strange last night when I met her by the oasis." "Well, you know how girls are sometimes," Scorch said with a chuckle. Sleet looked at the SandWing and frowned. "Yeah but not Frond." "I honestly don't know what else to say about this," Scorch replied with a shrug. "If I see her at her house later on, I'll let you know." "Good. Well then I have to go back to the Ice Kingdom before the queen knows I'm missing. See you later." And with that, Sleet left. A hundred questions about Frond stuffed his brain. Later in the night, Frond was picking buckets of water from her oasis where she lived with her family. Suddenly the sound of talons landing beside her startled her and she whirled around with a frightened gasp. "Hey," Sleet said, smiling with all his teeth. "Sorry that I scared you." "Sleet, oh, hey," Frond stammered. "I- I-" "Why weren't you at the settlements today?" Sleet asked cutting her off. "Uh, I- I had another appointment today," Frond replied looking at her talons. "with the doctor." "Frond, are you sick?" Sleet said. He took a step closer to her. "I- I- I have to go," she said taking a step back. "I have to bring these buckets to my hut." "Do you need help?" he asked. "It may take a while." "I can wait." "No, no, you should probably go," Frond said. She looked around. "It's not safe for you to be here right now." "OK," Sleet said. He gently took Frond's talons in his. "I love you." Frond looked at ground with no answer. Sleet looked at her with a frown. "Frond, what's wrong?" Sleet asked. A long moment passed. Finally Frond looked at her boyfriend with tears spilling like streams from her eyes. "Look, Sleet, I think we should break up," Frond said through sobs. A pang of pain and sadness washed over her. It felt like a blade had shoved itself deep into Sleet's heart. "What?! But why?" he cried, his heart twisting painfully. Frond let go of her lover's talons and wiped her face. "I think it's the best thing for us." "No... I... no..." Sleet trailed off. "Goodbye Sleet. I love you." Frond burst into tears and flew away, leaving Sleet heartbroken, confused, and miserable. Five weeks pass by and Frond is now where to be seen ever since the tragic break up. Sleet still visited the SandWings even though he didn't know what to do in their kingdom anymore. He usually just hanged out with Scorch although the heat bothered him now then when he was with Frond. One day, he lands besides Scorch and sits next to him. "Hello, Scorch," Sleet said. "Hey, Sleet," Scorch said with a bit of sadness in his tone. "Have you talked to Frond lately?" The very sound of her name made Sleet feel sad in both his chest and his heart. "No, why?" Sleet asked swallowing down the lump in his throat. "So you didn't hear about Frond?" Scorch said, turning to look at the IceWing. "No. Why? What happened?" Sleet said. Scorch hesitated. "I don't know if I should be telling you this." "Just tell me!" Sleet said. Three moons, three moons, please don't tell me she's hurt. "Uh, I think it's best if you go to the doctor's," Scorch said. "It's three oases down from here. It has four palms around it." Not answering, Sleet burst into the sky. He pumped his wings as fast as he could go. The sand a blur in motion down from him. After a moment, he saw the place where the doctor lived. He landed and ran inside. "Hello," a female SandWing said. "Can I help you?" Sleet felt the lump form in his throat again. "I'm looking for my friend." "What's their name?" the female SandWing asked. "Frond," Sleet said, her name a spell of warmth sliding down his cold back. "Oh, Frond, yes," said the female SandWing. "Come with me, please." The SandWing led Sleet to a number of rooms lined on either side of the adobe house. All through the walk, Sleet felt his heart thumping painfully against his chest like a mad bird in a birdcage. Oh, Frond. Are you OK? Three moons, why? Not the love of my life. Please... let her be alright. Finally the SandWing stopped next to a small room. "Here she is," the SandWing said. "I'll let you see her for about two minutes then you have to leave so she can rest. Got it?" Sleet nodded. He took a deep breath and stepped inside. The sight that engulfed Sleet was like if a cold steel trap bit his throat. Frond was lying in a few blankets underneath a red carpet. Her eyes were closed and her chest fell up and down slowly. "Three moons, are you OK?" Sleet cried, running up to Frond and grabbing her talons. Frond didn't respond. "No, Frond, talk to me!" Sleet cried. Frond slowly blinked her eyes and when she saw him her face was full of sadness. "Sleet... I..." Frond closed her eyes not finishing her sentence. "You what my love?" Sleet said. "What's wrong? Why are you here?" A silver tear slid down Frond's face, down her cheek, and splashed on the carpet. She took a deep breath. "I should've told you earlier," she said. She looked at his eyes. "I have a heart problem." Sleet slowly shook his head and broke into sobs. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I'm being transferred to the clinic tonight," Frond said. "Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" Sleet said. "I know I should've but I couldn't," she responded. "I didn't want to hurt you." "Oh, my Frond, you will never hurt me," Sleet said. "I wanted to see if you felt the same way as I do." Sleet looked puzzled. "What do you mean?" "Sleet, I would give you Pyrrhia if I could. I love you more than anything. I would sacrifice myself for you any day." Those words that were coming out from the dragon he had fallen in love with was too much to bear. Sleet burst into tears. "Don't be sad, Sleet. You know I love you. And I always will." Sleet looked at Frond through blurry tears as they dripped onto the ground. "Then why did you break up with me?" Sleet asked. "Because I-" The door opened and the female SandWing stood there, looking at Sleet. "Your two minutes are up. Please leave now. She has to rest." Sleet looks at Frond one last time and leaves. All the way back to the Ice Kingdom, Sleet couldn't shake the words off of his brain. I have a heart problem. I'm being transferred to the clinic tonight. '' Maybe I can see her tomorrow when she arrives at the clinic.'' But sadly, through the transfer Frond's heart stopped beating and she died. What Sleet hadn't known was that Frond had asked him those questions so she could hear him say that he loved her one last time. She also only broke up with him because she knew that she only had five weeks to live and she thought that Sleet would be better off if he got over her before her time was up and would cause him less pain. After hearing about Frond the next day, Sleet was just too devastated to continue to live without his soulmate. Scorch found him the next morning beside an oasis sprawled out in the sand with his throat slit, his wings broken in half, and a dagger in one hand and a note in another. Scorch picked up the note and it read: I told her that I would sacrifice myself for her any day. Just like she had told me that she would do the same. Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)